Just stay with me
by UrusVerra
Summary: Dialogue between Shepard and Ashley before trial. Something he should have said back on Horizon. Rated T just to be safe. My first fiction, will accept any critic


"So you just jumped through Omega-4 relay? Sounds like suicide for me, sir."- Vega shook his head.

"Yeah, it was. Hard to believe, but we made it. And, look, lieutenant, drop this 'sir' stuff. I'm not your commander, I'm convict. So, just Shepard, okay?"

"Okay, Shepard."

"What, LT, making friends with a convict? Nice way to make you career."-Ash spoke to Vega. Shepard didn't say anything, he only looked, how she came to the armory. Vega noticed this look.

"Er... Sir... Shepard, I have to... go. See you later, hope you won't escape, while I'm out."- he smiled uncomfortably and headed to the elevator. Commander looked at him thankfully.

Shepard and Ashley didn't talk much since Horizon. Fairy speaking, they didn't talk at all. Once she arrived at the Normandy, he was told that she is sort of his 'watchdog' fro the Council. Shepard didn't know how to consider her presence – as gift of fate or as stab in the back. One thing he knew, that they have to talk, and now Vega gave him that chance.

Door to the armory opened with slight 'swoosh'. Ash stayed near table Jacob used to stay, but he wasn't here. Shepard came closer. Ashley gazed at him and asked:

"Something you need, commander?"

"Ash... We need to talk."- he felt stupid. Wrong. Ash tensed a little.

"Yeah. I suppose we need."- she left pistol she was repairing on the table and turned to Shepard.- "Look, about Horizon. I am really sorry for what I..."

"It is not you who should apologize about what happened on Horizon."- Shepard cut her softly. - "Ash, let me explain. I can't even imagine what it was like for you. Two years passed. You moved on. But I wasn't hiding from you. I was dead as dead can be. When Normandy exploded something hit me. Hard. Suit was damaged and I suffocated. Next thing I remember – waking up in Cerberus facility, everyone's dying around me, and Miranda's yelling at me through a loudspeaker..."

"Miranda? This women, who..."- Shepard noticed a small amount of jealousy in her tone.

"Yes, she was with me on Horizon. She is the one I owe my... recovery. When we escaped the facility, she told me what happened. About Normandy, about team, about Council hiding facts about Reapers. Illusive man asked me investigate what happened on Freedom's Progress. After that if I didn't find any clue Reapers were behind abductions, I could exit. But I did find. I agreed to work with Cerberus. And I tried to find you, all of you, Ash! Illusive Man said you was beyond his reach. I came to Anderson, but he only told you are on a mission. One thing he agreed to do for me is that he convinced the Council to reinstate my Spectre status... Anyway, I tried to contact you, Ash, but I was stonewalled. When I heard that you are on Horizon and this is next colony which can be hit..."- Shepard shook his head.- "Well, you know what happened next."

"All I know, that you showed up in charge of Cerberus group and kicked Collectors in their asses."

"You didn't even let me explain anything back then."

"I..."- Ash took a deep breath,- "I was afraid to hear something... Something..."- she didn't find proper word and continued, - "Knowing that you are with Cerberus was bad enough. But I understand why they sent you. If somebody could stop the Collectors, it was you."

"Yes, you said that..."

"You mean letter? So you did receive that?"- Ash was surprised.- "You never answered."

"Cerberus was checking my letters. I didn't want someone reading what was meant to you. Also, I was going to go in hell. I didn't want to hurt you once again."

"You did it more than once, Shepard. First thing you died. And then we couldn't even bury you. I see now, it was Cerberus who took your body, right?"

"No, it was Shadow Broker."

Ash's eyes widened.

"Why did Shadow Broker wanted your... you?"

"He had a deal with the Collectors. But Liara messed his plans."

"T'Soni? You continue to surprise me, Shepard."

"Yes. She found me. Fought for me. Lost friend... And then Cerberus contacted her."

"So what, she just gave you to them?"- Ash was furious.

"Yes."

"Good thing I didn't know it earlier, or I'd shoot her."

"Now you won't?"- Shepard smiled with left corner of his mouth.

"Now... Now you're standing in front of me... Just like..."- she stopped.

"Just like old times?"

"No. It's nothing like old times."- she sighted.- "You said, I moved on... I never moved on, Skipper."- he smiled at his old nickname as she continued.- "I could try to force myself to stop thinking about that, but I never..."

"Neither did I, Ash."- he whispered.- "Remember, it all was just couple on months ago for me."- he moved closer.

"Dammit, why is it so complicated?"

"Who said it won't be?"- Shepard took her hand in his, but she resisted.

"Don't, Shepard. I'm your watchdog, remember? I still can't figure out why did Council put me there."

"Maybe it was not Council. Maybe it was Anderson's attempt to apologize for everything he hided from us?"

"Huh... Strange way to apologize – put one as guardian for another."

"Vega is my guardian. Not you."

"Then what should I do?"

Shepard took her arms again, she didn't resist this time.

"Just stay with me."

"Bold words, Skipper?"

"I figured you like bold..."

Commander leaned forward...

Then intercom suddenly spoke with Joker's voice.

"Er, Commander, I'm sorry, but admiral Anderson requests to see you."

Shepard sighted.

"Okay Joker."- he looked at Ash.- "He starts making a habit of it. Next time I'll punch him."

"I'll help."- they both laughed.

"Well... I should go."

"See you later... Skipper."


End file.
